Les déesses de Poudlard
by KLOZ
Summary: Lily, Jamesie et compagnie décide de raconter leur vie de la cinquième année jusqu'a... la fin, au générations futurs. LEJP SBOC RLOC


****

LES DÉESSES DE POUDLARD

Nom: _Evans_

Prénom: _Lily_

Date de naissance: _14 septembre 1975_

Signe astrologique: _Vierge_

Couleur de yeux: _vert émeraude_

Couleur de cheveux: _roux_

Grandeur: _5 pied 3_

Animal de compagnie: _chat noir au yeux rouge/orange prénommé rubis._

Autres caractéristique: _sujet a une intelligence hors du commun, sérieuse et pour finir ponctuelle. (Océ: t'a oublier susceptible) JE NE SUIS PAS SUSCEPTIBLE! Compris._

Nom: _Black_

Prénom: _Océanne_

Date de naissance: _24 septembre 1975_

Signe astrologique: _Balance_

Couleur de yeux: _bleu foncé_

Couleur de cheveux: _noir_

Grandeur: _5 pieds 5_

Animal de compagnie: _je suis l'heureuse propriétaire de 2 chiens Le premier est un gros chien noir qui se nomme patmol et le deuxième, Bizou, est un adorable labrador beige._

Autres caractéristique: _Je suis malheureusement non seulement la sœur mais aussi la jumelle d'une chose qui se prénomme Sirius Black. Heureusement je suis la meilleure amie de Lily_

Message de l'auteure: _Océanne est l' aguicheuse de première qui est toujours prête pour faire la fête ou jouer un tour._

Nom: _Heartless_

Prénom: _Kloé_

Date de naissance: _24 décembre 1975_

Signe astrologique: _capricorne_

Couleur de yeux: _1 bleu clair, 1 vert_

Couleur de cheveux: _blond avec mèches bleues, roses et mauves_

Grandeur: _5 pied 6_

Animal de compagnie: _-aucun-_

Autres caractéristique: _jumelle de Zoé , sang-pur (mais contre notre Voldichounet préféré)_

Message de l'auteure: _Les jumelles sont un peu excentriques et drôle dans leurs naïveté._

__

Nom: Heartless

Prénom: Zoé

Date de naissance: 25 décembre

Signe astrologique: capricorne

Couleur de yeux: _1 bleu clair, 1 vert_

Couleur de cheveux: _blonds avec des mèches vertes, rouges et oranges_

Grandeur: _5 pied 6_

Animal de compagnie: _-aucun-_

Autres caractéristique: _les jumelles sont née le 24 et 25 décembre car Kloé est venu au monde à 23h 59 et Zoé à 00h 01_

Message de l'auteure:_Les jumelles sont un peu excentriques et drôle dans leurs naïveté._

_

* * *

_

Il était une fois, dans un pays merveilleux, une douce et belle jeune fille qui…

Lily- Wow, minute là! C'est quoi ce début de fic à la noix!?!

Auteures- Eh! C'est notre fic, on l'écrit comme on veut!

Zoé- Ben nous on va vous en empêcher!

Tous les personnages sortent de l'ordinateur et attaque les auteures. Après avoir assommé, bâillonné et attaché les auteures sur des chaises, les persos décident d'écrire eux-même l'histoire…

Sirius- Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette grosse boîte grise?

Océanne- Il y a plein de boutons et de lumières.

L- Bon je vais essayer de vous expliquer, ça s'appelle un ordinateur. Les moldus ont inventé ça pour faire plein de choses…

James- Comme quoi?

L- Comme communiquer, se renseigner, jouer à des jeux, ou encore…

S- Jouer à des jeux? Je veux essayer! Je veux essayer!

Tous- NON! (ils ont peur qu'il le brise)

S- C'est pas juste (s'en va bouder dans son coin)

L- Bon, on y va!? (changement de sujet subtil)

O- Euh, Lys… on écrit quoi?

L- Ben, euh… es-ce que quelqu'un a une idée?

Remus- Un voyage dans le futur?

Z- On le connaît pas encore mon p'tit loup!

J- Une romance Lily/James? (sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles)

Kloé- Bon pendant que Lily tente de concrétiser son fantasme. (faire mourir James dans d'atroces souffrances) On devrait essayer de trouver une histoire…

O- Et pourquoi on écrirait tout simplement pas notre vie, je la trouve… intéressante et pleins de péripéties.

K- Ouais! Bonne idée!

Z- Océanne! On n'est quand même pas pour écrire notre vie à l'age ou on portait des couches-culottes, on commence quand?

…

L- Océanne? Océanne!

Un super beau gars vient de passer et Océanne à la tête tourné en train de regarder son joli petit…

O- J'adore ce monde…

K et Z- Ouais faut dire que…

S et R- Bon, on commence?!

L- Bon je suggère, qu'on commence en 5e année c'est là qu'il a commencé a avoir de… l'action.

Tous- Ok. Ça roule, poupée! (Deviner qui parle) Eh, elle est à moi mais je suis d'accord. Chuis prête Lys! Double Ok!

Peter- Hein? Quoi qu'es-ce qui se passe?

* * *

-Lilyyyyyyy!

-Et voilà ça recommence dit la rousse avec un sourire en coin. **5,4,3,2,1...** BOUM! Une tornade de cheveux noires venait de percuter une jeune fille, Lily Evans.

dit la rousse avec un sourire en coin. BOUM! Une tornade de cheveux noires venait de percuter une jeune fille, Lily Evans.

-Je me suis ennuyer, lys!

-Oui, moi aussi mais je m'en suis un peu douter. Il faut dire que de me l'écrire 3 fois dans chacune des 50 lettres que m'as envoyer cet été, ce n'était pas très subtil.

Les deux filles bras-dessus bras-dessous marchait vers le train lorsque deux filles blondes poussant un **CGV** (Chariot Grande Vitesse) les renversa. Il s'agissait des jumelles Kloé et Zoé, leurs deux amies.

Zoé qui était sur le dessus du tas dit d'un ton enjoué: -**désoler, on voulait vous serrer dans nos bras mais on avait oublié qu'on poussait un chariot!**

Kloé qui venait de sortir la tête d'une cage à hibou (qui était dedans) dit: **-Chuis partante pour un autre tour!**

Océanne et Lily qui sont en dessous: **Parle pour toi!**

…)(…

J'avais tellement hâte de la voir. À peine avais-je mis le pied dans la gare que mon regard se posa sur elle: Elle était écraser par ses amies et des valises (???) mais même là elle était ma-ni-fi-que avec son petit haut vert et sa jupe blanche (on tombe pas dans le un peu trop romantique là?). **Mmmm… Lily **murmura-t-il.

-Coucou Lily!

Son sourire s'effaça: **Potter **

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais salut je ne t'ai rien fait là!

-Pas encore, c'est vrai.

-Mais c'est pas juste tu…

La dispute allais de bon lorsque Océanne qui regardait la "bataille numéro 975" depuis le début avec Kloé (Zoé est partit ce cherché une glace) dit: **-Oh fait! Pourquoi vous vous détester?**

-Oui c'est vrai ça pourquoi on se déteste?

-Parce que tu as acheter la dernière choco-grenouille et tu savais que je la voulais!

-Mais Lily c'était en première année et…

-Justement, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais une et tu me l'as volé!

-Hep! C'était pas m'a faute t'avais juste a…

-Et c'est pour ça que vous vous détester? Dit Kloé exaspéré

James et Lily se retournèrent en même temps -**OUI!**

À quelques mètres de là l'alarme du train retentir:**Dernière appel, tous les élèves sont prier de monter abord!**

-Oh, non j'espère qu'il n'y a personne qui nous a piquer notre compartiment s'écria Zoé.

Malheureuses pour elles, quatre premières années s'étaient installés dans leur compartiment…

-Salut mais qu'es-ce que vous faites ici?dit Zoé d'une façon peu… courtoise.

-**Euh et bien on est assis.**

Lily se sentant mal à l'aise de les jeter à la porte **-Vous pouvez rester mais veuillez a l'avenir prendre un autre compartiment celui la est euh… réserver. **

-Mais qui êtes vous pour nous dire quoi faire dit le plus téméraires des quatre.

K,L,O,Z: **LES DÉESSES!**

- Les quoi?

Océanne**: Houlala, vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes! Alors ça c'est primordiale pour votre éducation alors écoutez bien…**

****

FLASH BACK

3e année de Lily, Jamesie et compagnie (Sa rimeeuuu!).

K- enfin, la semaine de relâche commence.

L- Bon alors, lundi je fais mes devoirs, mardi je révise pour les cours, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi je révise pour les examens finals et samedi et dimanche c'est… (petite gâterie) **étude libre!**

(petite gâterie) 

O- Lily une semaine de relâche c'est fait pour se re-la-cher!

L- Ben moi je me suis toujours avancé dans mon boulot pendant cette semaine la…

O- Irrécupérable…

Z- Pas d'école! Pas d'école! C'est trop cool! On va pouvoir déconner pendant une semaine!

O- Ouais party time!

Les filles décident d'organiser un big party dans la salle commune.

O- dis frérot, tu pourrais aller chercher clandestinement de la bouffe et de la boisson à Pré au lard, SVP?

S- C'est bon j'm'en occupe!

K- Bon maintenant on décore.

Après avoir rendu la salle commune méconnaissable, elles annoncèrent le party:

-PARTY TIME A 21 HEURES CE SOIR!

- On a besoin de la bouffe, mais où sont les gars?

C'est justement à ce moment là que les garçons débarquèrent en lançant un:**-Ça va, les sauveurs sont arriver faites de la place **tout en balançant leurs sacs remplis de bières au beurres et de bonbons au couleurs les plus magiques qui soit.

-Siri, je te jure qu'un beau jour tu sera couronner pour être le roi de la modestie.

-Moi au moins sœurette de mon cœur…

-Je suis ta seule sœur!

-…un jour je serai roi!

-Arrggh!

-Bon et si on commençait.

-Judicieuse remarque chère jumelle.

-Bon eh bien moi je m'en vais étudier.

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Bon temps pis!

La fête battait son plein depuis maintenant une demi-heure lorsque Lily sortit du dortoir en lançant: -**dites, c'est bientôt fini il y en a ici qui essais d'étudier!** Toute la salle éclata de rire devant cette petite fille qui avait apparemment trop bu.

-Allé Lys, vient t'amuser.

-Mais…

Les 3 filles dansaient sur une table (deviner laquelle manque) lorsque un garçon plutôt mignon demanda à Lily devenir danser avec lui, ce quelle refusa aussi vite que ses joues devinrent du feu (très très vite). Quelques filles jalouses qui avaient entendu la mire au défi en clamant au et fort : **-J'pari qu'elle sait même pas danser! **Lily offenser monta sur la table avec ses amies et commença a se déencher d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Les quatre jeunes filles dansaient devant l'assemblé, qui était stupéfait, lorsque par magie **(lol) **elles firent une série de mouvement avec une synchronisation parfaite. Les gars qui découvraient ses quatre étranges filles les sifflèrent: **-Waouh! Les filles vous êtes des déesses!**

Les filles après avoir rigoler pendant un instant ce regardèrent et avec la même synchronisation crièrent:

-**LES DÉESSES DE POUDLARD!**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**-Et le nom est resté et on est devenu les filles les plus envié par les filles et les plus demander par les garçons.**

**-Sans oublier les plus modestes dit Lily en regardant Océanne avec des yeux amusés.-Génial! lâcha un des première année**

**-Ouais c'est ce qu'on a dit… juste avant de voir débarquer Mc go qui hurlait un "Bon sang! Que ce passe-t-il ici!" **imita Océanne a la perfection ce qui fit rire ses amies (nda: ben oui, vous suivez pas l'histoire. Les élèves sont en premières y ont pas encore vu Mc go… les chanceux!)** Et d'avoir une retenue chacune, enfin tous le monde sauf évidemment Lily qui a dit à Mc Go qu'elle essayait de nous arrêter. **

**-Eh mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dénoncer?**

**-Parce que une déesses n'en dénonce jamais une autre selon le code des déesses de Poudlard.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce code?**

**-Ah! Secret de déesses…!**


End file.
